Ya no te necesito
by NoPastLand
Summary: Más de dos siglos, él sabía que no podía seguir con aquel malentendido. Finalmente el tiempo de decir la verdad ha llegado, sin importar los daños colaterales. Qué más daba, él ya había padecido lo suficiente, era su turno para sufrir por todo el tiempo que él había pasado en agonía.


**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Canción:** No te necesito - Genio & Baby Johnny

**Detalles**: Imagínate que eres Inglaterra, así lograrás entender mejor el fanfic (eso creo yo, a mí me funciono)  
><strong>*Negritas <strong>= Canción**  
><strong>*_Cursiva = _Pensamientos de Arthur

**N.A.:** El reggaetón no me gusta, pero una amiga esta pasando por una situación amorosa delicada (trono con su novio), y mientras yo estaba con ella apoyándola puso esa canción en su celular y comenzó a desahogarse, no sé porque me inspire y me imagine a Arthur y Alfred pasar por ese tipo de situaciones y pues esto resulto (?).

Seguro también piensan -¿en vez de tontos one-shots por qué no mejor actualiza el fic?- respuesta: porque una amiga me necesita :)  
>De antemano ya sé que es un song-fic horrible, en lo personal no me gusto pero igual como que le tome cariño. Háganme saber su opinión por favor y si los personajes están algo Ooc lo siento.<p>

**Dedicatoria: **¡A todas las chicas que han sufrido por amor! (en especial para Yelis, mi niña ya vendrá alguien mejor, ¡te lo aseguro!).

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me despierto como cualquier día normal hasta que siento una sensación incomoda en el pecho, me froto la cara con las manos y volteo hacia donde se encuentra mi buro y observo aquella foto en la que estamos tú y yo juntos…

_**Observando Una Fotografía **_

_**Que tenía guardada en aquel viejo cajón**_

_**Donde dormían los recuerdos que viví junto a ti **_

_**Hasta que lograste romper mi corazón.**_

Esa foto me trae tantos recuerdos… cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando iba a visitarte y luego me rogabas para que no te dejara solo, cuando creciste tanto… creo que en esa ocasión comencé a notarte diferente, _God_ era más que obvio que creciste pero el cambio más notorio fue en tu actitud.

_**Muere la tarde y cae la noche**_

_**Y yo sentando esperándote en el mismo balcón**_

_**Por eso tome la decisión de olvidarte**_

_**Y hoy te confieso que...**_

Me pregunto si aquella vez… si tan sólo yo te hubiera dicho lo que significabas para mí, que yo ya no te veía como un hermano menor sino como algo más… algo más prohibido. Ya no me avergüenza admitir esos sentimientos ahora, puesto que actualmente todo eso quedo en el pasado, sin embargo antes con tan sólo verte y tener pensamientos obscenos contigo me sentía desfallecer, imaginaba tu cara totalmente avergonzada, el dulce sonido de tus gemidos… aunque me temo que todo eso sólo se quedará en un "si hubiera".

_**Espero que todo te vaya bien**_

_**Ya que lo nuestro termino**_

_**Espero que siempre te encuentres bien**_

_**Que nunca olvides que yo **_

_**Todavía te quiero aunque no te espero**_

_**Siéndote sincero me hiciste falta amor…**_

_**Pero con el tiempo he logrado salir**_

_**Y te quiero decir que ahora me encuentro bien…**_

Al final después de ese día especial en el cual te regale tu té favorito me rechazaste, declarando que ya no me necesitabas, que ahora necesitabas tu espacio… sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos con cada palabra gélida que salía de ti.

_**Pues ya no te necesito aunque fuiste tú (aunque fuiste tú)**_

_**A quien yo ame hasta lo infinito que pena que **_

_**Te tuve que olvidar amor...**_

¿Ese eras tú realmente? Aquel hermoso niño que críe como a un hermano pequeño, al cual vi sonreírme y decirme "_Engwand I love you"_ con una simpleza casi celestial, ese día… te desconocí totalmente.

_**Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...**_

_**Que se va a volar, después tú sientes**_

_**Que lo extrañas y lo añoras pero ya no esta...**_

Después de tu llamada "independencia", sentí que nada valía la pena ya, me viste caer humillado frente a ti y en lugar de correr hacia mi a abrazarme te alejaste victorioso. Te odie tanto durante los días posteriores hasta que me di cuenta que realmente no estaba molesto contigo sino conmigo. Claro, me odiaba a mí por no poder tener el valor suficiente para confesarte mis sentimientos, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue mejor no haberlo hecho, creo que me evite un gran rechazo de tu parte, por la forma como te alejaste de mí note que tú realmente no me amabas como yo a ti.

_**Y ahí notaste que no todo era color de rosa**_

_**Como pensaste cuando tomaste la decisión**_

_**En dar la vuelta, abandonarme y dejarme solo **_

_**Y aunque te ame lo supere…**_

Pero hay recuerdos que me hacen dudar, tantas veces me dijiste _te amo_, la primera vez que te cargue en mis brazos, las veces que dormíamos juntos porque tú tenías miedo, la forma como llorabas porque me iba… quizás sólo me estaba engañando a mi mismo, me hice ideas erróneas en la mente al creer que tu me amabas como algo más que un "hermano mayor".

_**Solamente recuerda el momento que nos conocimos**_

_**Solamente recuerda el primer beso que nos dimos**_

_**Cuando te tuve en mis brazos dándote calor**_

_**En aquellas noches frías...**_

A pesar de ser tú mi persona más amada y preciada, te alejaste de mi lado sin si quiera mirar atrás, tuve por unos instantes una vaga esperanza de que volvieras a mi pero no fue así.

Lo bueno ahora es que ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

_**Aunque fuiste tú a quien yo ame hasta lo infinito**_

_**Lo lamento pero tuve que hacerlo… **_

_**Y te olvide amor...**_

-¡Bah! Ya es hora de dejar de recordar cosas amargas y empezar mi día- _intento hacer que mi mente se centre en otra cosa, pero pensándolo bien ya no me duele como antes. Y a pesar de todo me siento feliz de que pudieras lograr tus sueños de ser el "país de la libertad"._

-¿Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora?- _suelto pensativo, me acomodo en mi cama recargándome en las almohadas para pensar un poco mejor._

_**La verdad que te deseo lo mejor para ti**_

_**Y al final espero que tú y él sean felices**_

_**Y yo sé aceptar la realidad que tus estas con él **_

_**No puede ser, no se que voy hacer**_

_**Pero seguiré...**_

-¡Jum!, realmente no me importa- _exclamo, después de tanto tiempo siento que soy honesto conmigo. _

_Me levanto y ordeno mi cama, me coloco mi ropa y después preparo el desayuno una deliciosa tasa de té y unos __scones__. _

_**Pensando en mí, olvidándome de ti**_

_**Yo sé que aunque tú estés con él, tú me sientes a mí**_

_**Profundamente en tu piel**_

_Ya en la tarde termine todos mis deberes, papeles por aquí… limpieza por allá.  
>Sentía mi día pleno y feliz, eso sin contar la mañana de recuerdos masoquistas, no logro comprender porque sigo pensado en eso, lo más sano sería que ya no lo hiciera mmm… ¡esta decidido! Ya no pensaré más en el pasado.<em>

_**No aguantar un día más, de arreglar la situación**_

_**Hoy he decidido arrancarte de mi corazón.**_

_**Te lo aseguro que ya no voy a volver atrás**_

_**Sigue tu camino que no te voy a buscar más...**_

_Justo cuando iba a beber mi té de la tarde, escucho a alguien que toca (aporrea) mi puerta, derramo la tasa de té sobre mis pantalones por el susto,_ -genial lo que me faltaba- _escupo molesto, ya abra tiempo de cambiarme de ropa por ahora debo abrir (salvar) la puerta.  
>Al abrir la puerta veo a la persona que menos quería ver ese día fatídico.<em>

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso emancipado?- _digo amargamente pero… ¡¿Por qué carajos tenía que venir precisamente hoy este tarado? Justo cuando lo estaba olvidando… la vida me odia._

-¡Hello Iggy!, ¿puedo pasar?- _me dice con esa boba sonrisa en la cara, estaba a punto de estrellarle la puerta en la cara pero el alcanzo a meter el pie dentro de la casa._

_**Observando una fotografía**_

_**Que tenía guardada en aquel viejo cajón**_

_**Donde dormía los recuerdos que viví**_

_**Junto a ti hasta que lograste**_

_**Romper mi corazón.**_

-¡Oye Iggy eso no se le hace a los invitados, mucho menos a los héroes! – _me dice estrepitosamente mientras entra a mi casa sin permiso, ni modo se que no te iras, sólo me queda resignarme._

-¿Y bueno que quieres? – _digo malhumorado ¡y no es para menos! Entras como tarado y sin permiso a MI casa._

_**Muere la tarde y cae la noche**_

_**Y yo sentando esperándote en el mismo balcón**_

_**Por eso tome la decisión de olvidarte**_

_**Y hoy te confieso que...**_

-Pues… yo… yo… venía a hablar contigo, so-sobre algo importante- _me dijo algo… ¿ruborizado? ¡Oh __God save the queen__! ¿Qué acaso tanta grasa de tus mugrosas hamburguesas ya te dejo retrasado o qué? ¿Por qué tartamudeas? _

-¿Y bien?- _respondo impaciente, esto me incomoda y ¿por qué te estás poniendo rojo, será por mis manchas de té en los pantalones? ¡Eso fue tu __fucking__ culpa! Aunque realmente no creo que sea por eso…_

-Yo…- _bajaste la mirada, __God__! Creo que ya se a donde va esto! Vas a… a… ¿confesárteme?, Oh my __God__! Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza para pensar eso! __Fuck__ creo que me estoy sonrojando._

-You… you like me and... and ¡i love you!- Dices sin mas pero… _¡¿WHAT THE HELL? Esto… esto es… inesperado, tu cara esta totalmente roja!, te ves tan lindo ¡¿en que rayos estoy pensado? Y no, no puedo quedarme atrás! pero he sufrido tanto por ti torpe emancipado que… ya no sé que quiero… pero aun así debo hablar con la verdad._

_**Es que no te necesito aunque fuiste tú (aunque fuiste tú)**_

_**A quien yo ame hasta el infinito que pena que **_

_**Te tuve que olvidar amor...**_

-¿Sabes?- _digo claro para llamar tu atención y resulto, volteas a mirarme con tus hermosos ojos azules_ – Yo siempre te ame desde que eras pequeño, te ame en cada maravillosa etapa de tu vida pero lamento decirte que ya no siento lo mismo- _God__ decir eso fue… ¿relajante? Creo… igual intento proseguir pero tu mirada de decepción me incomoda_ – Siempre observaba una fotografía de nosotros dos juntos y debo admitir que lloraba con sólo recordar, vivía en los recuerdos pero con el tiempo lo supere- _¡eso Inglaterra expresa lo que por tanto tiempo guardaste!_- Hubo un tiempo que espere tu regreso hasta que me canse de esperarte… te ame no lo niego, te ame hasta que rompiste mi corazón y debo admitir que ya no te necesito- _Al fin después de siglos logre decir lo que sentía se siente tan bien… pero tu rostro… pareciera que vas a llorar? No, no, ¡no! Seguro estoy delirando de nuevo pero tus ojos azules se ven tan vidriosos. ¿Éstas comenzando a sollozar? y…_

_**Es que no te necesito aunque fuiste tú (aunque fuiste tú)**_

_**A quien yo ame hasta el infinito que pena que te**_

_**Tuve que olvidar amor...**_

-God! Wait don't cry!- _Grito de la sorpresa, realmente no esperaba esto de tu parte, honestamente creí que te burlarías o no sé! ¡Simplemente no esperaba que comenzaras a llorar!._

_Sé que fue difícil para los dos pero debo ser honesto contigo, me acerco rápidamente a abrazarte, te aferras a mí con fuerza, no quería lastimarte pero es mejor decir la verdad._

-Lo siento-

_**Espero que todo te vaya bien**_

_**Ya que lo nuestro termino**_

_**Espero que siempre te encuentres bien**_

_**Que nunca olvides que yo todavía**_

_**Te quiero aunque no te espero**_

_**Siéndote sincero me hiciste falta amor…**_

_**Pero con el tiempo he logrado salir**_

_**Y te quiero decir que ahora me encuentro bien.**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Nota: **Aparte de las primeras razones, siempre ponen que Alfred se le confiesa a Arthur y este milagrosamente perdona todo, ok quise darle un toque "nuevo" a esto y hacer cómo qué Arthur ya no siente lo mismo. Espero que no me haya quedado tan FAIL. Pueden dejar su opinión, críticas, tomatazos, lo que gusten en un review~  
>Y quién sabe, quizá haga algo así como un POV de Alfred con respecto a la aclaración de Arthur, no sé todo depende de ustedes :3<p> 


End file.
